In the field of gun launched munitions, a need exists to provide accurate and consistent muzzle velocity of the munition, such as a gun launched projectile. This is done by providing a ‘shot start’ which may be a tab connected to the munition, and where the shot start tab juts out from the munition's exterior and is lodged in a mating cavity within the side of the launch tube. In order to launch the munition, there must be sufficient launch pressure on the munition to physically break the shot start. It can be seen that providing a shot start would be a means to provide a consistent launch velocity of these munitions as designed in such launch tubes. The munitions may embrace many types, such as shoulder fired weapons, multi target weapons, MOUT or other types. The munition may also be surrounded inside the gun tube by a sabot, or sabot comprised of multiple sections. It would be a further advantage to such munition launching systems if the shot start means and the sabot means were designed to be of one unitary piece. There would be advantages for weight, economics of manufacturing, construction and consistency of the structure.